Are You Who I Think You Are?
by HSM-FAN 4LYFE
Summary: Have you ever had a double life? has your best friend in your real life end up being your double life's enemy? this is Miley and Lilly's story
1. hannah and nikki

Miley has a best friend Lilly and but Miley doesn't know that Lilly is her double life's enemy Nikki Charlton and Lilly doesn't know that Miley is pop star Hannah Montana.

"Hey I'm Tara banks and you're watching the Tara banks show"

"This week on the Tara banks show we will be talk to the newest and coolest pop stars Hannah Montana and Nikki Charlton"

"Hey Tara thanks for me on the show" Nikki said

"Nice to see you again Tara" Hannah replied

"Now Hannah you have a new song out don't you?"

"yes that right and it is called "_right here" _and when I sing this song it makes me think of my best friend Lilly"

"so can we here it?" Nikki asked

"Of course you can" replied Hannah

"_I'll be right here when you need me_

_Anytime just keep believin_

_And I'll be right here_

_If you ever need a friend_

_Someone to care and understand_

_I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Isn't it great that you know that_

_I'm ready to go wherever you're at_

_Anywhere I'll be there_

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Whenever you need me_

_There's no need to worry_

_You know that I'm gonna be_

_Right here_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_I'm right here"_

"Wow Hannah that was fantastic. So when's your new single out?"

"February" replied Hannah

"so Nikki whats your new song called?" ask Hannah

"Well it's called "_the other side of me" _replied Nikki

"So can we here it?" asked Tara

"Sure can"

"_I'm just like anybody else_

_Can't you tell_

_I hold the key (the key) To both realities_

_The girl that I want you to know_

_If only I could show_

_Yeah!_

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side (other side)_

_I want you to see (Yeah!)_

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side of me_

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side (other side)_

_I want you to see (Aw.. yeah)_

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side of me"_

"That was great Nikki"

"When we back we will be talking to Lindsay Lohan"

The next day was school and Miley had to take her wig to school because she had a concert straight after school but when she was looking for a book in class Lilly saw the wig.

Straight after class they went in to the bathroom and Lilly started asking so many questions.

"Why have you got a wig in your bag?"

"Why does it look like Hannah Montana's hair?"

"Why didn't you call me back last night?"

"Okay, Lilly stop asking all the questions and let me answer them all"

"I have a wig in my bag because I have a concert tonight"

"What do you mean you have a concert tonight?" asked Lilly

"I'm Hannah Montana" replied Miley

"That why I didn't call you back last night because I was with Nikki Charlton on the Tara banks show"

"Well then I have something to tell you"

"What?" asked Miley

"I'm Nikki Charlton"


	2. concert of my life

Hannah felt extremely angry that Lilly her best friend/enemy didn't tell her about one of her deepest secretes.

"How could you not tell me this? Half your life is my best friend and the other half is my enemy. I don't know if I can trust you any more."

"Well you didn't tell me either so I don't know how to trust you." Lilly said also very angry.

"Don't try saying it's my fault" Hannah said

"Well it's not mine either." Replied Lilly

Hannah thought of an idea that might settle things

"I know how we can settle this"

"How?"

"We will have a concert and see who the best is and who isn't. How ever the person who loses must never sing again."

"We're on."

The day of the concert came and Hannah was going to sing "_East Northumberland High"_

"_My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you, woah  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That soon time will erase in my heart_

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you

Your problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
It's just that you're at your best when you're lyin'  
Now you're standin' here  
Saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on my dear

_You're my type of guy, I guess_

_If I was stuck in East Northumberland high_

_For the rest of my life_

_But people change_

_Thank god I did _

_Just because I liked you back then_

_It doesn't mean I like you now_

_Just because I liked you back then_

_It doesn't mean I like you_

When you're standing near me  
I don't see so clearly  
The feelings are still so palpable  
But when I take two steps away  
It sheds some light on my day  
Yeah, you can't go back  
It's all in the past  
Guess you gotta laugh at it

_You're my type of guy, I guess_

_If I was stuck in East Northumberland high_

_For the rest of my life_

_But people change_

_Thank god I did_

And if there's some confusion  
Let me tell you you're just delusional  
Get a clue 'cause people change,  
Thank God I did  
Thank God I did

Thank God I did

Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you  
Doesn't mean I like you  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now

Rock and Roll!"

The crowd went wild after that song and they loved it but next was Niki's turn to sing but I don't know how she will beat Hannah Montana but here she goes.

"_Everybody knows the bones,  
Just had to find a way  
Everybody know what I'm talking 'bout,  
That's how I'll get an A_

My body's many parts  
And this is where it starts  
phalanges I have ten,  
And Metatarsals then  
I got some tarsals too,  
I'll put them in my shoes  
The Fibula is next,  
According to my text  
Then comes the tibia,  
That ain't no fibia  
And now I'm up to my knee  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Thats the petela to me

We're doin' the bone dance  
We study the answers  
Again and again till I get it right  
We're doing the bone dance  
Ya dance and you'll learn it  
And we won't mess up this test  
We'll get it perfect

And now I take it home, with the Parital bone  
It might be crazy,  
But we learn that way  
Temporal and Frontal too  
And now we're finally through  
That makes two hundred and six  
I found a way that clicks  
_[chant__  
Bone thugs in the house_

We're doin' the bone dance  
Ya study the answers,  
Again, and again till I get it right  
We're doin' the bone dance  
Ya dance and you'll learn it  
And we won't mess up this test  
We'll get"

No one liked it and it was easy to see who the winner was so every thing went back to normal but Lilly and Miley weren't friends any more


	3. true friend

**Hannah's pov: 3 years later**

I was visiting my old home where I used to live when me and lilly were friends. The concert was going great and I was happy.

"Hey Hannah you have a fan waiting for you" my agent asked me

"Send them in" I said. I looked who it was and I couldn't believe it what was she doing here?

"can we have a minute" she asked me

"Sure, what is it you want cause your going to have to make it quick I have a concert to do"

"I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened between us"

"your forgiven" I said with a smile on my face "just stay here a couple minutes"

__

We sign our cards and letters BFf  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

_  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found_

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the end of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_


End file.
